


Little Psychos

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Chains, Death, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Craig Tucker, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rough Kissing, Serial Killers, Suicide, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: The moment I noticed him staring at me, with blood lust in his eyes, the way he kept twitching every time he puts his hand in pocket, and the way he looked unsure whether today was the day or not, I knew for a fact that I would be next target.How boring...





	Little Psychos

**Author's Note:**

> Either it's because I watch way too much Crypt TV or I just I want to write my own horror story after writing so much fluff and sweetness for the past few days, I don't know. I just need angst, blood, horror, and cute little Tweekers being a psychopath! Is that too much for me to ask? (probably :3)
> 
> Anyways, yeah, this isn't really much for those who aren't into horror stories, so I don't recommend reading, but if you're interested...keep in mind the tags, and remember...even though this is creek....it's more of a angsty and bloody creek where the romance is not really there, if you know what I mean.

I remember a time when South Park use to be a close-knit neighborhood filled with happy and friendly neighbors, but these days....if anyone ever told you that South Park use to be like that, you'd either get laughed at or stabbed....sometimes both if you're unlucky.

I was sitting at a bench at the park, hanging out with my friends, when out of nowhere, we noticed a car driving by, it was on fire as the lunatic driving kept yelling for someone name Cindy to come out. Whoever this Cindy person is, she must have fucked up to make this guy go around in a burning car. Oh well, either she dies, or the guy dies by having his skin melted in his own car. Stupid move, dude.

I sighed, leaning back as I continue to read my comics, trying my best to ignore the screams and body parts being chopped away. As I try to distract myself from the real horrors of the world, I couldn't help but think back to the time when it use to be nice, when no one was a running lunatic, when everyone was actually sane.

What can do? Ever since the government became corrupted and both politics and the economy went to shit, things started changing. It felt like the second Great Depression, except this time, it was being combined with the _Purge_ movies. Just like those movies, it's legal to kill everyone, except that instead of happening once every year, it happens practically everyday. No one safe, everyone is after everyone, which is why you need to be careful with who you are friends with and who you decide to fuck over.

It's probably why I never try to interact with many people, not because I fear of getting killed, but only because I don't want to waste my time with someone who plans on killing me. Luckily for me, I'm so boring and plain that practically anyone I interact with would end up leaving me alone after two seconds, probably thinking that getting their knife bloody wasn't worth it. Oh well, guess I'll live another day...not that it matters to me anymore.

It feels like even with the world going to shit, I don't feel anything these days. Hell, even when one of my best friends, Jimmy, got ran over a few weeks ago, I didn't shed a tear, neither did my other friends. We all just knew that if it weren't him, it would be either one of us. That driver wanted to run someone over, and we all just happened to be crossing the street that day. Rest in peace, Jimmy, hope wherever you are is way better than this shit hole.

Even when days go by and the thought of dying either today or the next day fills your head, there's nothing you can do but accept it. Hell, my friends and I would even joke about us dying the next day, not to lighten the mood, but to make this impending death of ours feel less of a wait but more of something we look forward to.

"Hey....you think the reason the clouds are so grey these days is because the government is trying to poison us without our acknowledgement?" Clyde asked, looking up at the sky.

"Mmm....well if that's true, we should be suffering from poison gas getting in our lungs by now. I mean, I know not all poisons are fast acting, but these clouds been like this for a few years now, and we're all still fine," Token said.

"How boring," I sighed.

"Huh....then why are the clouds like this?" Clyde asked.

"Probably all the pollution in the air. So...we can possibly die from all the carbon dioxide and gases in the air," Token said.

"Still boring," I sighed.

"Is there anything that isn't boring to you, Craig?" Token asked.

I shrugged, and simply continued to look up at the sky, trying to remember the day when the sky use to be blue with white clouds and the sun warming the Earth. The more sane days....I guess. Oh well...I guess I can always look forward to dying tomorrow.

Once it got dark, we all headed our separate ways, and instead of saying goodbye like any normal person, we would simply say "good luck" and "hope you're still around tomorrow."

"Good luck," Token said.

"Hope you're still around tomorrow, Craig!" Clyde said.

"You too," I sighed. I turned and started walking home. As I was walking, I could see all the neighbor kids and their families doing what it is they do. I saw Stan, cutting his dad's arm off. I saw Kyle and his young brother, Kyle seemed to be teaching his brother how to use a knife...on living target.

"Ah!"

"Very good, Ike. Now...let's practice using a switchblade."

I shook my head as I continued walking. I noticed Butters was busy cutting up some bodies and selling their juicy meat to the local cannibals in town.. I never really tasted human meat before, nor do I plan on doing it, but Butters would insist that it taste exactly like pig, and that I should try it. I would always say no and somehow change the subject before he starts thinking of putting me on his personal menu.

Then there was Cartman....actually...now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Cartman was a little psycho even before the change and corruption, oh well, these days, his little tricks and murder plans aren't as special as when we were younger, not that I really care.

"Hey! Hey guys, look! I'm going to blow up this poor bastard's head off!" Cartman yelled.

"Who fucking cares!?" Stan grumbled as he drew his ax at fat ass.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" Cartman yelled.

"Then I'll be sure to finish you!" Kyle exclaimed, "now watch Ike, this is how you stab someone multiple times in ten seconds. Get over here, fat ass!"

I sighed, watching the poor display in front of me. If I was younger, I'd probably feel something from this, whether excitement or disgust, but now....I feel nothing, just thinking that they're wasting their energy right now when they should be more focus on the fact that Butters might try to come into their homes and try to chop one them up, I know he tried doing it to Kenny, but Kenny was always the more resilient type of guy, and to be honest, I think Butters has a bit of a crush on the dude and would rather save him for last.

I shook my head and continued my way home, trying my best to not make myself known. The last thing I need is for those assholes to try and talk to me. After all, even before all of this, I still hated them with every fiber of my body, and want nothing to do with them then and now.

I finally reached home, smelling something burning the kitchen, it wasn't food, for the smell smelled more like rotten flesh being cooked. I guess mom found an intruder and is having a hell of a time cooking them alive. Good for her.

Mom stepped out, seeing me, she smiled, even when there's blood all over her face. "Welcome home, sweetheart. Had fun with your little friends?"

"Yes mom," I said.

Mom walked over, patting my head like she did when I was a kid....actually....I'm pretty sure mom still thinks I'm ten, she hasn't been able to tell time for awhile, not after getting hit in the head once. "You're getting so big, what are you eating my little snug bug?" Mom asked, pinching my cheeks.

"Mom...you know I'm sixteen, right?" I asked, hoping that mom remembers that I'm not ten anymore.

"....Sixteen....six...teen...ha ha....am I...losing it again?" Mom stared at me blankly for a few second, a creepy smile formed on her lips. "Am I losing it? Am I losing it? Am I losing it? Am I losing it!?" Mom began digging her sharp and jagged nails into her skull, scratching at the already scared part of her head.

"Mom..." I took her hand, stopping her from digging out her own brains. "Mom..."

"....Oh...hello sweetheart, when did you get back?" Mom smiled, acting as if nothing happened just now.

"A few minutes ago," I said.

"I see, well do you want anything to eat? I'm cookies," mom smiled.

"No thank you...I'm not...hungry," I can still smell the burning flesh smell from the oven. Whatever cookies my mom thinks she's baking, I don't want any. "I'll be taking a nap upstairs, if you don't mind," I said.

"Alright sweetheart, and if you see any boogieman upstairs, be sure to tell me, I don't want my precious baby to get hurt now," mom smiled.

"Uh huh," I said. I continued heading upstairs quietly, watching as my mom returned to the kitchen, and the sound of a meat cleaver could be heard. I sighed, just going into my room and not coming out for the rest of the night.

I laid on my bed, staring at the cage on my side table, I sighed as I stared at the skeleton remains of Stripe. I would have buried him, but what's the point? Going outside to bury anything these days is close to impossible, especially when my dad decided it was a good idea to plan landmines around the backyard just in case someone tries to sneak into our house.

I stared at the cage for a few more minutes before laying on my back, and staring at the ceiling. I try to go to sleep, but what's the point in sleeping when the majority of my dreams are either nightmares or I just don't dream at all, and it's nothing but a black void every time I close my eyes. Though, it's quite relaxing at times, I do miss the days when I was able to dream about practically anything.

As I stare, waiting to get tired, I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine, a familiar feeling I developed every time I know that someone is trying to watch me through the window. I turned my head, staring at the only window that was open. I try to close it or even put curtains on it, but every time I do, the window gets stuck and it's impossible to close it anymore, and forever whatever reason, the curtains I would bring would suddenly disappear...as if someone kept taking them down.

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to my window, seeing the only person I know that would try to see me through my window. Unlike most of the kids in the neighborhood like Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, or Butters, I was never really threatened by them. Even when practically every kid in town were little lunatics, Clyde and Token included, I was never scared of anyone. However, there was always one kid that I was always unsure about, one kid that always leaves goosebumps all over my arms and legs. The one kid, that is a mystery to me.

Unlike Stan with his need to put his anger out on anyone, his family include, unlike Kyle, who has a thing with knives and stabbing, unlike Butters, who loves eating people and selling their meat to others, unlike Kenny who likes using mysterious techniques to kill his targets, unlike my friends and other kids from school, I think Tweek Tweek is the most scariest kid I've met. His a mystery, his murderous ways are unknown. The one thing that terrifies me the most is the unknown. Hell, even with Kenny, his techniques are still predictable, but Tweek? I don't know what makes him tick.

So to my surprise, it was weird when Tweek suddenly started taking notice of me. I've never tried to interact with him, and if anything, I went out of my way to avoid him as possible, but no matter what I did, I would always find him staring at me in school, during lunch, after school, and even now, seeing his watching me from the window.

The moment I noticed him staring at me, with blood lust in his eyes, the way he kept twitching every time he puts his hand in pocket, and the way he looked unsure whether today was the day or not, I knew for a fact that I would be next target.

How boring....

To my surprise, Tweek raised his hand and began waving it like he was saying hello the moment he saw me. I don't know why I did it, whether it was out of fear or because I thought by doing so would put a pause on his plan for killing me, whatever the case, I waved back at him.

Looking satisfied, Tweek turned and left. I watched him leaving, feeling my stomach drop at the fact that I kinda...sorta...interacted with him just now. Ugh. I shook my head before stepping away from my permanently open window and walked back towards my bed. I suddenly pulled my thin blanket over myself, something I use to do when I was young and scared, believing that hiding under my blanket would shield me from the horrors outside, but now....I don't know...I guess a part of me still think it might work.

Whatever...it's not like there's anything I could do. The moment Tweek waved his hand, something he never did whenever he came by to stare up at me from my window, I knew that that was a sign, that he was planning on killing me next. Whether it's tomorrow or the next day, I know for sure that I was next on his murder list.

I simply sighed and finally felt tired enough to go to sleep.

* * *

As expected, the next day when I arrived to school, I noticed him staring again, this time more intentional and noticeable. I could feel Tweek's eyes on me the entire time we were in class, when we had shop class, during the breaks, when I was at my locker, and even when it was lunch. It was kinda getting annoying, but I'm not going to say anything quite yet.

"You know...why do we even have school still? It's not like we're all going to live to actually use what we learned here," Cartman sighed, munching on his sandwich.

"Well I'm kinda glad we still have a school system, if we suddenly stopped having school, we'd be as dumb as you, Cartman," Kyle spoke. Everyone laughed, including me, even if it sounded more like a dry chuckle.

"Screw you guys," Cartman pouted, munching on his sandwich in silence.

"Hey Butters, what are you eating?" Kenny asked when he noticed the bloody burger in Butter's hands.

Butters smiled at Kenny before raising up his burger, "it's Frankie! He sure taste great with barbecue and mustard," Butters grin, "wanna try some?" Butters asked, shoving the human burger towards Kenny.

We all stared in silence, wondering if Kenny will actually eat it or not. I know for a fact that Kenny isn't the type to reject any food given to him, and I have seen him eat a few human corpses every now and then.

"Sure," Kenny pulled down his mask, revealing the hideous scar that is around his mouth. I don't know how he got that scar, I just know that he got it after showing up to school all bloody with crazy eyes, looking pleased at what just happened.

Kenny took the burger and took a bite, enjoying the flavor of Frankie, whoever that was. Kenny smiled, thanked Butters before handing the burger back to him. Butters sat back down, looking happy that his friend enjoyed his cooking. Gross.

I shook my head and felt my stomach turning as I stared at my own burger. Though it wasn't made from human meat, I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore, I simply shoved it towards Clyde, knowing he would love to have it.

"....Hey...Tweek is staring," Clyde said, taking my burger and began eating it.

"Uh huh," I sighed, looking at my phone and reading some articles that seemed interesting. They weren't really, but it was better than nothing.

"I think someone has a crush on you," Clyde smiled.

I stared at Clyde before sighing. I know Clyde means well, and he should know better that no one in this town has crushes, at least, not anymore, it's just...ever since the change, he's been trying to stay innocent in all of this. Both Token and I appreciate that, but even we know that the weak and innocent are the first to go, so no matter how hard we try to protect Clyde or bring him back to reality, sooner or later, he'll be next to die, just not now, especially since I know that I will be gone very soon.

"Clyde, he does not have a crush on me, he wants to kill me," I said.

"Oh? How do you know?" Clyde asked.

"HE came to my house and was staring at me from my window," I said.

"Doesn't he do that normally?" Token asked.

"Yeah well....he waved at me, if that's not a sign that he's planning on killing me, then I don't know what is," I sighed.

"Huh....you planning on running then?" Token asked.

"What's the point, if he isn't going to kill me, then some other fucker will," I sighed.

"Oh oh, Craig, if you're going to die, mind I take some of your meat? A lot of customers would love to chow down on your exotic dark skin," Butters said.

I paled, "uh...you might have to ask Tweek that after he kills me," I sighed. I got up, not feeling hungry nor do I feel comfortable sitting here with these lunatics.

"Where you going?" Token asked.

"I lost appetite, so I'm heading out. Who knows, I might be dead before fifth period," I said.

"Well good luck," Token said.

"Hope you're still around," Clyde said.

"Highly doubt that part," I sighed as I began leaving. As I left, I noticed Tweek standing up himself, and I knew that this really will be the day I die. Oh well, I lived and long and miserable life anyways, might as well get this over with.

I decided to head over to the nearest restroom, wanting to wash my hands and splash some water in my face. I felt extremely tired all of a sudden. As I reached the restroom, I walked over towards the sink to wash my hands before getting enough water to splash my face. Water dripped from my chin and nose as I stared at myself through the extremely dirty mirrors that the janitor haven't clean in years, I don't blame him, why waste time cleaning a mirror when no one wants to see their disgusting and mangled faces.

I soon hear the door opening quietly as I look at my reflection, from the corner of my eyes, I can see someone coming towards me. I sighed before taking out my phone, seeing through the dirty mirror that the person froze when I began moving, probably thinking I was taking out a weapon. I shook my head before taking my phone out and then putting my headphones in as I decided to listen to some music before my eventual end.

I don't turn to whoever was walking behind me, even though I know who exactly this person was. I just looked straight at the mirror, seeing movement from the reflection or from the corner of my eyes. I sighed, as I can feel the person standing just behind me, I can feel their breath on the back of my neck.

"Well? Let's get it over with," I sighed as I wait for death. Oh well, at least I don't have to wake up to a living nightmare anymore, that's for sure, and who knows....I might see Jimmy again, it'll be nice to see Jimmy and all the other kids...well...that is if Heaven or Hell actually exist. I don't know...ever since someone bombed the church, killing Father Maxi inside, religion is an on and off again thing. Hm...

Before I could think even more of the possibilities of life after death, I suddenly felt a cloth over my mouth and nose. Chloroform, great. Guess that means my death is going to be a slow and painful one, and I was so looking forward to a more simple neck slit or something quicker. Then again, Tweek's methods are quite a mystery...oh well...whatever....this is still boring.

As my vision began fading, I fell back, but I felt hands holding me up, hugging me tightly as I looked up at his face, Tweek was looking down at me, and though I can't see his expression at the moment, I can tell he was pleased that I was more cooperative than any of his previous targets I assumed.

Oh well...even if I'm about to be tortured, I'll eventually die soon, so that's going to be something I look forward to...even if it's still quite boring.

I fell unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself tied down to a chair, hands on the arm rest, and my feet tied to the legs. Rope was tied messily and tightly around my waist to the chair, so I couldn't move. I didn't bother trying to escape, seeing how tiring that would be, but that didn't mean I wasn't complaining about this situation. The smell in here, it was so pungent that I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Even with my mouth taped over, I swear, I can taste that shit on my tongue, I wanted to puke.

Looking around, I seemed to realize I found myself in a basement, probably Tweek's basement, I can even see the large bag of coffee beans in the corner, but judging from how dusty they were, I'm sure those beans have expired. As I continue to look around, I noticed a blood trail in the corner of the room, the blood was dry and seemed to be old. Tweek must have had someone here before me....actually....now that I think about it...it has been awhile since I've seen Mr. and Mrs. Tweak around town lately....huh.

I hear footsteps behind me, walking down the stairs after a door closed. They came closer and closer until the lights turned on. I blinked once then twice, trying to adjust to the light in the room. As I looked up, I see him, standing there with a bloody apron.

"....."

"....." Tweek seemed to fidget a bit when he saw that I was awake, looking unsure what to do next. I just sat there motionless, just waiting for him to figure out what he wants to do with me. He brought me here from school after knocking me out, he dragged me all the way to his house, and I just know he's planning to torture me with everything he got, I'm just wondering what he's going to do exactly.

I stared at him, getting quite annoyed for having to wait for him to figure out his own plan for me, I mean come on, it's not that hard to torture someone, I've seen my little sister torture a neighbor kid by using a electric shock collar and cutting them with a knife, so it shouldn't be that hard.

Still, being here in this situation, even I can't stop myself from being scared. My heart was pounding and my body was sweating at the thought of what he'll try doing. I stared at him, started to fidget myself, waiting for him to decide already.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Tweek leaned forward before taking the tape off of my mouth. I don't even know why he even put it there, not like I can scream for help, and even if I did and someone heard, it's not like anyone was willing to help me. The tape being pulled did hurt a bit since it pulled some of the invisible hairs from my mouth as well as pulling some skin, but I simply stayed silent as I made a face once the tape was pulled off. A tear was formed in the corner of my right eye as I looked up at him, feeling quite annoyed.

"...." Tweek stared at me before leaning forward to wipe the tear from my eye, he then gave me a smile, which wasn't really creepy or anything, actually kinda nice, but it still sent a chill down my spine.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine.

It was a brief kiss, only lasted for five seconds or less. Tweek pulled away, smiling shyly, his cheeks went red as he touched his lips. Tweek grinned as he leaned forward to kiss me again.

I just sat there, shocked and completely surprised by the sudden kiss. I've never been kissed before, nor do I ever plan on kissing anyone these days, so being kissed by the one person that fills me with terror, it's quite confusing and has me completely by surprise. I just sat there, not kissing him back as he kissed me. I couldn't really reject him, not with his hands on my face, and I couldn't move away since I was tied to this chair, and even if I could move, I fear that he would try to something if I dare move away, so the only thing I could do was sit perfectly still, not kissing back as I felt his lips on mine.

"Mmmm..." I hear Tweek sighing slightly, it seemed that he's really enjoying this kiss, even if I'm not doing anything but sitting there in panic. I noticed Tweek's eyes opening before he looked at me, I could feel a smirk forming on his lips before he suddenly bit down on my bottom lip.

I let out a yelp as I can feel his teeth sinking hard onto my bottom lip, drawing out blood. He wasn't letting my lip go and only making it bleed more as I couldn't do anything but take it. Tweek finally let my lip go, as I sat there with a bloody mouth, tears in my eyes, and blood dripping down to my jacket and the rope around my waist. Tweek smirked before leaning forward to kiss me more softly again, not before sticking his tongue out and licking the blood off of my bruised and cut lips.

Once the blood was cleaned off and the bleeding finally stopped, I just sat there, trembling at what he was going to do, he suddenly leaned forward, his breath tickling my left ear before he said, "I like you," to me.

My eyes widened.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him in shock. "Oh..." those were the only words I could mutter as Tweek smiled before leaning forward to kiss me again.

* * *

It's been a few days since I've been kidnapped by Tweek, and instead of being tortured or killed right away by him, I just found myself being in a force relationship with him. Tweek would act sweet at times, calling me pet names, hugging me gently, telling me how cute I was, saying sweet nothing to my ears, but every now and then, he would be a bit more bolder, more frisky. He would have his hands under my jacket and shirt, he would kiss me roughly, he would touch me everywhere, there was even a time when he sucked my cock after he touched me in a certain way that got me excited, a feeling I haven't felt in a long ass time.

Tweek really thought we were a couple, acting as if this was normal, me tired up, while he would talk about his day and how we were "happy" together, and how he was so happy that I agreed to be his boyfriend.

I didn't. In fact, this entire time, I didn't say a word, a few noises or sounds whenever he touched me, but never said a single word to him, mostly because I wasn't sure what to say in this moment, nor how to respond. I fear if I said anything, he would get mad and actually kill me this time, even if I did look forward to that then his delusion of us being a couple, but whatever...beats seeing someone killing someone on the street over a sandwich, I guess.

It was weird seeing Tweek being all talkative, saying everything on his mind, looking happy and cheerful, and in some ways...looking normal? At least...before the change in town? Still, he wasn't normal, none of this was normal, hell...I still don't know what he did to his parents.

"So I saw Wendy earlier, it seemed she caught herself another guy to date. I feel bad for Stan, I know for a fact that he still has that crush on her and everything. Oh well....maybe Kyle will comfort him or something. Those are close, I wouldn't be surprise if they suddenly got together one of these days," Tweek said before eating more of the spaghetti he brought down with him. Today, Tweek thought it would be romantic to have a more romantic dinner together, brought a table with a table cloth down here, placed two plates of spaghetti on it, and even placed a small vase with a rose in it, even though it was slightly wilting. "Honey? Why aren't you eating?" Tweek asked.

I looked at him and down at the plate. I then looked at the ropes that were tying my hands down. I then looked back at him, wondering if he was serious or not.

"Oh...right...I forgot," Tweek blushed in embarrassment, before he began fidgeting in his seat. I guess that means he's not completely out of it, even though what he's doing to me here is kinda wrong, but whatever. "Here, I can feed you," Tweek smiled as he grabbed the fork from my side and began twirling some of the spaghetti on the fork before offering it to me, "say 'ah,'" Tweek smiled, pushing the fork closer to my lips.

I fidget a bit, not really wanting to eat it since I have no idea what he put in that food, even if he's eating the same thing. "N-no thanks, I'm not hungry," the first words I've ever said since my capture.

Tweek's hand flinched, he stared at me coldly as if I just said the most offensive thing to him. Tweek then forced a smile on his lips, "don't be silly, I worked so hard into making this, so you can at least take one bite," Tweek said.

"I really am not hungry," I said. I really wasn't, if I try eating that, I know I was going to puke.

"I said eat it," Tweek demanded, looking at me darkly before he reached over, grabbed my face with one hand, and suddenly shoving the fork into my mouth, poking the back of my tongue. Tweek pulled the fork out of my mouth, but kept his hand on my mouth to prevent me from spitting the spaghetti out.

"Mmmff!" I nearly choke, but Tweek had a strong grip on my face.

"Eat it!" Tweek exclaimed, his eyes looking quite dangerous.

With no choice here, I take the spaghetti and began chewing, I finally swallowed it. It was good, I'll admit, but I felt sick from eating it since again, my stomach couldn't handle eating anything at that moment.

Looking satisfied, Tweek smiled before twirling more spaghetti on the fork and offering it to me. This time, I decided to take it with no complaints since I didn't want him to stab the fork into my tongue again.

After I finished eating, Tweek smiled and started wiping the sauce from my mouth, kissing me gently on the forehead, "tasty, right? It's so hard to shop without almost getting your head cut off, but hey, at least it's free...at least...that's how I got it when I went to the market earlier. Ha ha ha," Tweek giggled.

I didn't listen, feeling my stomach churning. My head began sweating before I suddenly puked the spaghetti and whatever else that was in my stomach all over myself and the table. Tweek stepped back, surprised by me suddenly throwing up, but I didn't care, I just let everything out, feeling sicker by the minute.

Once I was done, I worried that Tweek was going to get angry for throwing all his food out like that, I began trembling, waiting to hear him yell at me, but instead, I felt a napkin wiping the vomit from my mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have force you to eat it! I should have noticed you weren't feeling well! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tweek had started to cry, tears in his eyes as he continued to wipe the vomit from my mouth. "Oh, and you're all dirty now, oh! Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? I would have let you rest. I'm a terrible boyfriend! Terrible! Terrible! Terrible!" Tweek cried, tears falling from his eyes.

".....It's...okay...you're not a terrible boyfriend," I force myself to say. I don't know why I said it, I don't know why I didn't just stay quiet, it's just...seeing him crying right next to me here...it's kinda disturbing, and I didn't like it one bit.

Tweek sniffled, looking at me, "really?"

"....Yeah...you're not...that bad," I said.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, "you're the sweetest boy I've ever met, I knew when I noticed you helping Clyde after he fell down the stairs, I knew you were so sweet. Oh...I'm so happy we can be together," Tweek suddenly hugged me, not caring that some of my vomit was getting on his shirt.

When Tweek mentioned Clyde and the stairs thing, I did remember awhile ago when the change was still new and fresh, I was helping Clyde up when some asshole decided to push Clyde down, thinking it would be hilarious. I, not being the apathetic person I am now, helped Clyde out, making sure he was alright. I did recall seeing Tweek there, but I didn't pay that much attention at that moment, too focus on helping Clyde.

At least I know why he suddenly became interested in me. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

"Oh...you're so dirty, and I can't have you covered in vomit now...." Tweek said as he looked me over, "I think you deserve a bath," Tweek smiled. I looked at him, seeing if he was serious. I haven't left this chair in days, even when I desperately needed to use the bathroom, Tweek simply placed a bucket underneath me while removing my pants and the ropes. "Promise me you won't try to run, Craig," Tweek said.

That thought was tempting, but I know he'll just end up catching me again, and who knows, if I even try to run, he might snap out of it and just kill me in the end, so might as well do as he say, I guess.

Tweek brought out a knife from the table before cutting the rope off, he then helped me to my feet, and guiding me upstairs. However, it's been so long since I walked, my legs were practically asleep as I try to stand on my own. Tweek was luckily there to help me before I fell, but that just proves that even if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't have gotten far in the end.

We walked upstairs until we were on the first floor of his house, I noticed the smell of rotten corpses filled my nostrils, nearly making me gag.

"Sorry for the smell, but you know how dead bodies are, they always smell after awhile. I would have gotten rid of the body sooner, but carrying both of my parents' bodies are kinda hard you know," Tweek said.

At least I can confirm that Tweek killed his parents.

We walked upstairs to his bathroom, and I was surprise by how much cleaner the upstairs hallway was compared to the basement and all the rooms downstairs. Tweek guided me to the bathroom, sat me down on the toilet after putting the seat cover down, and began running a bath for me.

"Go ahead and change," Tweek said.

I nodded before removing my vomit, blood, and sweat stained jacket and shirt before removing my pants, which looked like there was no saving those any time soon, unless you have a large bottle of bleach around.

After Tweek finished drawing up the bath, he looked at my clothes before taking them from me, "underwear too," Tweek said.

"...." I felt embarrassed at that, even if Tweek has seen me naked before, but hearing him asking me to hand over my underpants, I felt uncomfortable. Still, no reason to complain, I took my underpants down and handed them to him, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"No need to be shy, honey, it's just you and me after all," Tweek smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me on the head before heading towards the door with my clothes, "I'll just put these in the laundry and I'll be back, why don't you go into the bathtub and get started," Tweek smiled.

I nodded and carefully walked towards the bathtub before sitting down and letting the warm water clean all the muck and filth from my body. It was quite nice to have a bath after a long time of sitting in that basement.

Tweek smiled before proceeding to leave, "I'll be back," Tweek said.

The moment Tweek left, I just sat in the tub, looking around. I was surprised by how clean the bathroom was, no blood stains I normally see in other people's bathrooms, and nothing that showed a struggle occurred in here, and it looked pretty much like a normal bathroom. I guess Tweek didn't want this place to look filthy in front of me.

After I managed to scrub some of the dirt from my legs and arms, I hear Tweek coming back, but what surprised me was to find him completely naked.

"Hope you don't mind I join you?" Tweek smiled.

I stayed silent, looking away. I hear Tweek walking closer before he submerged himself into the bathtub, some of the water spilling over the tub. I looked at him, seeing him staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Would you like me to scrub your back?" Tweek asked, blushing slightly.

I shook my head, "I'm fine, thank you," I said as I continue to scrub my arms. As I was scrubbing, I guess Tweek noticed how hard I was scrubbing since my skin became red as I continued to scrub over and over, even when all the dirt was finally off, I just kept scrubbing that same spot until I feel it was clean enough.

"Stop it," Tweek grabbed my hand, stopping me from scrubbing my arm, "let me," Tweek sighed as he moved closer so he could take my arm and scrub my arm more gently, "can't have you hurting yourself, I'd feel sad if you're hurt," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't look at him, feeling nothing at this moment, but felt a bit uncomfortable. As Tweek continued to scrub my arms, shoulders, and my chest, I couldn't help but wonder about his parents or why he killed them. "So....why'd you do it?" I asked.

Tweek froze, "...do what?"

"Your parents? Why did you...." I waited for him to answer, looking at him in the eyes.

"....I'm not a murder...if that's what you're thinking?" Tweek said.

"Tweek, we're all murderers in this town," I said.

"Well I'm not! All of those killings from before? It was all self defense! Really! M-my parents...t-they were planning on killing me, I heard them! I heard them coming upstairs, they...they had a knife on them, they were going to stab me! They were going to kill me! S-so...so...I fought them...and I took their knife...and...and....nnnnggg..." Tweek's eyes widened as he began twitching frantically.

"Hey...it's okay....I believe you," I said, trying to help him calm down.

Tweek took a deep breath before looking at me before smiling, "I knew you'd believe me, you're so nice...way too nice...you don't deserve to live in such a cruel world out there....and honestly....I-I don't deserve to be with you," Tweek blushed, "but...fearing that one day...someone...some fucker...will try to hurt you...I couldn't live myself thinking that you'll end up killed, s-so that's why I brought you here, t-to keep you safe, and I'll make sure you'll be happy with me, forever," Tweek smiled.

I froze, so that's why he kidnapped me? "I...see.." I said.

Tweek smiled before leaning over to hug me, I flinched but stayed perfectly still, "I promise, I'll love you forever and ever, I'll keep you safe, and I'll be sure to feed you nice and tasty food, I'll take care of you, and maybe then...you'll learn to love me instead of fearing me?" Tweek whispered.

I was surprised, I turned my head to look at him, only to see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "You...know?"

"....Of course I know, I always overhear you saying all that stuff about me to your friends, b-but just know...that...I'm not a killer...well....I sorta am, but like I said...it was all in self defense! All those kids I killed? It was because...I know...I know they were coming after me first, s-so I had to act first, t-that's why," Tweek said.

"Uh huh..."

"B-but don't worry, I don't want to kill you, I'll never want to kill you, you're too...special to me...I could never handle the thought of you hurt or..k-killed," Tweek said.

"....Tweek," I sighed, feeling this is dragging on way too long, and I just want this boring shit to be over with, "I'm not who you think I am," I said. "You may think I was kind once...but I'm not...not anymore. I just want things to be over already," I sighed.

"....I know..." Tweek smiled before grabbing my face and smiling at me, "but I won't let you end it that easily, not as long as you're with me," Tweek smirked. He leaned forward to kiss me, pushing my head as if forcing me to kiss him back.

I sighed, feeling there's not need to fight over this any longer, looks like I'll be around for awhile. I just sat there, allowing Tweek to kiss me, even letting my mouth open slightly as I felt his tongue being shoved inside my mouth.

Tweek pulled back, blushing slightly as he stare at me, "you don't find blow jobs to be too boring now...do you?" Tweek asked, fidgeting a bit.

"...." I shrugged. Why not. It's not like I have anything to do. "I might be a bit rusty, it's been awhile since I gave one," I said.

Tweek made a face, probably at the thought of me giving a blow job before, but whatever, he smiled before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, he sat on top of the edge of the tub, so I can see him entirely, I looked down and saw his cock, already fully erect. I felt Tweek's hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek and then moved up to my hair. He smiled as he petted me.

"I love you," Tweek said, blushing slightly.

"....." I looked down before I leaned forward.

* * *

I stared at him as he took out this chain from one of the cabinets that are down in the basement, he looked at it for a few seconds before looking at me, he seemed hesitant, but walked over towards me with the chain. He tied one end of the chain to one of the pipes that were in the room, and then proceeded to tie the other end around my right ankle.

"...." I stared at the chain, and thought it wasn't too tight like the ropes, it seemed really hard to get out of.

"Sorry to do this, I just can't risk you running away into the dangers outside," Tweek said, clasping his hands together.

"It's not like I'm gonna run away," I sighed, getting bored of this.

"I know...I know..but...I can't trust you," Tweek said.

"I thought you said you love me?" I asked.

"I do!" Tweek exclaimed, he blushed, "I do...but...that doesn't mean I trust you quite yet. I've seen some of the shit you've done after your behavior started changing, like that time you bashed that kid's head in with a baseball bat?"

"He had it coming," I sighed, remembering how the kid tried to stab me with a razor, how the fuck he didn't see me carrying a bat, I'll never know.

"W-what about that guy who went into your room a months back?" Tweek asked.

"One, you're a stalker, and two, he was trying to rob us of our shit, of course I'm going to slit his throat when he didn't notice me in my own room," I sighed.

Tweek nodded, "I see, well though you had to do those k-kills, I-I still can't trust you to leave, but at least you can walk around a bit, so you don't have to sit all the time, a-and if you really need to use the restroom, just tell me and I'll take the chains off," Tweek said.

"That's very nice of you," I sighed.

Tweek smiled before hugging me and kissing me on the lips. He sure liked kissing me a lot. After Tweek pulled away, he grinned. He looked down at the clothes he let me borrow since my clothes are still being washed.

"How are the clothes? Do they fit okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"You're quite skinny...have you been eating?" Tweek asked.

I don't remember the last time I ate anything and manage to keep it down. I use to eat fine, but after awhile of seeing death, murders, and friends missing, I kinda never felt hungry these days. I'd usually manage to swallow a few bites in, but more than that, I end up throwing it all up.

"Hm....well I'll make you some nice warm soup, what do you say?" Tweek asked.

"As long as I don't have to chew anything, I'm fine with that," I said.

Tweek smiled before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, "I'll be back," Tweek said. He left and I was left alone for awhile.

I stared at the chain around my foot, I tugged on it to see just how strong it was, and it was pretty strong, of course, since Tweek did tie it instead of using handcuffs or something like that, and since Tweek never even bothered with tying my hands or anything, I'm pretty sure I could easily take this off in a few seconds, not that I'd actually do that since again, running seems pointless.

As I sat there, waiting for Tweek, I could hear the noises coming from upstairs, I can hear pans and pots moving, footsteps, and even the sound of the stove turning on. I could hear the faint sound of Tweek humming upstairs, as I sat on the chair.

Tweek was strange, that I'll say, but he seems nice and innocent. Maybe all those rumors I've heard about him aren't true, and maybe all the kills he have done were all self defense. Still, I really wish I knew whether or not Tweek was completely sane or not.

Suddenly, I hear the door banging from upstairs, I then hear someone screaming, it wasn't Tweek, but someone else. I paled, thinking that maybe it was an intruder or something, but before I could really react, I hear someone running, before I suddenly hear a struggle. I then hear glass shattering and then a large thud hitting the floor. It was silent for a bit until I hear the floorboards squeaking and a faint noise.

".....Tweek?" I called, getting a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

I then hear the door opening behind me, I stood up, turning around to see who could be walking. I wondered if it was Tweek or the intruder. I waited patiently as I see someone walking down the steps. My eyes widened when I saw it was Tweek, all covered in blood.

"Tweek?"

".....I-it was...it was self defense, I swear..." Tweek said, his eyes were wide and he was holding a bloody knife in his right hand.

"I...believe you," I mean I guess the intruder did try to come at him first, but...did he really have to stab him in the end?

"....You must think I'm a psycho, d-don't you?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah...a little," I sighed as I sat down, looking at him.

"....Maybe...maybe I am...maybe I'm sick in the head...the killings...it's...it's kinda fun...feeling so...p-powerful at times...b-but...I can't s-stop myself at times...." Tweek's eyes widened as tears began forming. "Do you think I'm a monster, Craig?"

To be honest, out of everyone in this damn town, he seems to be the most normal human being here, hell, he's probably more normal than me. "....No....not really," I said.

"How can you say that? After...I kidnapped you....force you to do a lot of things for me...and...and....forcing you to stay with me?" Tweek asked, he grabbed chunks of his hair, pulling on it as if trying to make some sense into all of this.

"I've lived long enough to know that nothing is normal around this damn place. I've been tortured way too many times to really care anymore. I've lost all feeling of anything these days. I find every little thing in my life to be boring, even death seems boring," I sighed.

"...." Tweek sniffled as he looked at me, looking confused.

"....But I guess...you're not too boring for me...this seems to be the most excitement I've ever had...even if most of them is just feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable," I sighed. "So quit crying like a damn baby, you're reminding me too much of Clyde when he cries a lot. I'm not leaving, not that I really want to and risk getting killed by someone later, someone who really will torture me, so unless you kill me right here and now, I might as well stay around, right?" I sighed.

"...." Tweek dropped the knife before stepping towards me, I look up at him, a bored expression on my face, Tweek stared at me before he grabbed me by the collar and kissed me on the lips.

I sighed, thinking that I might as well try putting a bit more effort into this. I leaned forward, kissing him back, tasting blood on my tongue. Tweek placed his bloody hand on my cheek. I suddenly felt Tweek pushing me a bit more, almost tilting the chair. He was really going for it this time.

"....I want you," Tweek blushed, he was out of breath as he stared at me.

"....." I lifted my leg, the one with the chain, "well? What do you want to do about it?" I whispered.

"....." Tweek smiled before he took the chain off and kissed me once more. I felt him lifting me up, carrying me upstairs as he kept his lips on mine. I had no idea how he managed to get us both upstairs, but he did, and now we were in his bedroom. He laid me down and hovered over me. "Have you ever done this before?"

"....A little....I cut off his dick before he could actually shove it in though," I said.

Tweek smirked, "hope you don't do that to me," Tweek said as he began removing his shirt.

"Well....I don't have a knife...and...I do like you a little," I said, I felt my cheeks getting warm as I stare at him.

Tweek smiled before he leaned forward and kissed me once more.

* * *

I laid on Tweek's bed, tired, yet feeling a bit more upbeat than usual. I sighed happily to myself as I got up from Tweek's bed, wondering where Tweek is.

I never thought I find myself happy to be with anyone...well..ever...but here I am, with Tweek. It's been a few weeks since Tweek and I gotten...close...I guess. Tweek has been letting me leave the house and go shopping with him, I was allowed to be upstairs, and he no longer has me tied up or bound. We've gotten closer and I've gotten use to his weird ticks and strange behavior. Either it's because I'm insane or I'm actually finding him covered in blood to be cute.

"Tweek?" I called out his name, wondering where he might be. As I walked downstairs, I noticed Tweek in the kitchen, along with the dead corpses of his parents. He still hasn't gotten rid of them, even when I offered to help. I guess Tweek is still quite attach to them, even if they did try to kill him first. "Tweek?"

"Oh...hey," Tweek said as he sat next to the corpses, drinking what I assume to be tea. "Want some?"

"No, thanks," I said as I walked towards him. "What are you doing?"

"....I'm just...trying to figure things out...why did they try to kill me that day? I don't get it?" Tweek sighed.

"....Who knows...maybe they did it out of love?"

"Love? When does killing mean love?" Tweek asked.

"Well...I think that killing my own child to get them away from such a horrible town in a horrible world has to be the most merciful thing ever. They could have tried killing you just so you wouldn't be killed by someone else later. In a sick and twisted way, they probably tried to kill you to save you," I said.

"....Well...seems it didn't work...cause now they're dead," Tweek sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

"....Do you miss them?" I asked.

"....Yeah...a little...but they're probably in a better place now," Tweek said. He placed his cup down and looked at me, he then grabbed my hand, "....do you...ever dream of being in a better place, Craig?" Tweek asked.

"....Sometimes," I said.

"....Then...why don't we do it?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Why don't we leave this miserable life of ours...and go to a better place. No one will care if we're dead, right?" Tweek smiled.

I looked at him in shock, "you can't be serious...are you?" I asked.

"Craig...I'm tired of living in fear...the only thing that makes me feel a lot braver and happier is with you," Tweek placed his head on my shoulder, "but we won't last very long in this god awful world, not when I know one day someone will barge in and slit both of our throats, or the government finally decides to bomb us. Whatever the case...there's no hope for us...so why don't we move on to a better place? See all of our friends....and live happily," Tweek said.

"....What if we don't find each other wherever we end up?" I asked.

Tweek smiled, "we'll always find each other...if we love each other, right?" Tweek smiled.

"....." I blushed.

"Do you love me, Craig?" Tweek asked, leaning closer.

"....."

"Do you love me...just as much as I love you?" Tweek asked, hugging my arm now.

"....." I smiled before looked at him, "I love you. I love you so much, honey," I said.

Tweek smiled, "wait here," Tweek stood up, leaving me for a few seconds. The moment Tweek returned, he had two knives in his hands, he handed me one.

"We'll off ourselves with knives?" I asked.

"Well I don't have a gun, and I know it'll be slow and painful, but it'll give us a little more time to see each other before we finally leave this awful world," Tweek smiled.

"....Right..." I take the knife, examining it. The knife was sharp, that's for sure, but even I know that a simply stab in the heart or anywhere else won't kill me that quickly.

"A quick stab into the stomach, and it'll all be over," Tweek smiled.

".....Do you think...there is a place beyond death?" I asked.

"....Well I don't know...I mean...I was always a Buddhist..." Tweek said, "and the church did blow up awhile ago...along with Father Maxi," Tweek said.

"I know," I said.

"But I'm sure wherever we are...it'll be better than this place, right?" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah..." I smiled.

We sat on the floor, right next to Tweek's parents. We took a deep breath as I held Tweek's hand, and grip the knife in the other. We both looked at each other before leaning in, kissing each other.

"I love you," Tweek said.

"I love you too," I said, and I meant it.

We both took a deep breath as we closed our eyes and clutched the knife. I never really thought of killing myself, mostly because I was too scared to do it, and I always thought going the easy way would be too boring, but having Tweek here, by my side...maybe...it won't be so boring.

Taking one deep breath, we both stabbed ourselves in the stomach.

"Nnngg..." I hissed in pain as I clutched Tweek's hand, wincing in pain. "A-ah..." I took a deep breath, feeling the blood pouring out of the wounds. My hands trembled as I let the knife go, leaving it where I stabbed myself. I leaned back, my head against the counter, my vision getting blurry. It was getting harder to breath. "A-ah...we'll be...t-together again...s-soon," I smiled as I opened my eyes to look at Tweek.

"Ha ha..."

"....Tweek?"

"Ha ha ha...wow...I can't believe you actually did it," I felt Tweek removing his hand from mine.

"T-Tweek?" I focus my eyes on him, trying to stop the swaying. When I finally look at Tweek, I noticed that he wasn't bleeding, he didn't have a knife plunged into his stomach. "What's...going on?"

Tweek smirked as he leaned forward, "you really think I'd kill myself for you? You have to be fucking kidding me," Tweek said.

"B-but...the knife...and the-"

"It's fake, dumb ass," Tweek brought out the knife and poked me with it. It was made of plastic.

"....." I felt my eyes watering up as I stared at him in horror. "Why?"

"....Didn't you say you wanted to know what my methods are? I've heard you asking your friends all the time whenever you see me. How Stan would chop people up when he's angry, how Kyle would stab people with knives, how Cartman would try to be the next big thing, how Butters would eat and sell human flesh, and how Kenny's methods are mysterious, yet still predictable, but for Tweek Tweak...he's a mystery....I have no idea what he does to his targets...and well...here we are...you finally get to see it," Tweek smirked.

"....It was all a lie?" I asked, trembling.

"Not all of it...my parents did try to kill me, and you know...the first kill is always the toughest...but on the second or third...it's rejuvenating," Tweek smirked.

"....So you never...liked me?" I asked.

"....Oh...sweet thing...." Tweek tilted my head, looking at me, "not in the slightest." Tweek smiled.

Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at him. It was as if a monster suddenly appeared right in front of me, laughing at my own misery and sanity. I couldn't breath, as if something was suffocating me.

"I was always a great actor, remember? Never thought I'd have to act this far though...you're quite a tough cookie to break. Usually, guys like you last maybe a few days or so...but you...you lasted quite awhile, I'm impressed," Tweek smiled.

"Why? Why me?" I asked.

"....Cause you were scared of me...and you were there, and I wanted to challenge myself a bit...see how long it'll take for you to think I'm the most innocent creature on this planet...when in reality....no one is innocent, not even your friend, Clyde," Tweek sighed.

"....You played me like a fool," I sighed.

"Well hey...at least it wasn't boring...right? You're always complaining how everything has become boring, even when facing death itself," Tweek giggled, "but hey....just so you know...I think you are my favorite so far....I'm actually gonna miss seeing your face...seeing you look so happy...and seeing how you didn't know I was playing with you from the beginning. I don't think I'll ever find someone like you ever again," Tweek smiled.

I sat there, letting tears fall from my eyes as I stared at him, no longer seeing the person I fell in love with...and yet...I couldn't get him out of my mind. "....Can't I at least have one more kiss?" I asked.

"....." Tweek stared at me, looking hesitant, but he smiled, "hmph...usually I say no...but I can't lie....I did like kissing you the most," Tweek said. Tweek leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine, the familiar feeling.

I closed my eyes, kissing him back, tears continued to fall from my eyes. Tweek placed his hands on my cheek as he continued to kiss me, sighing to himself, letting his guard down.

I took the knife out from my body and quickly stabbed him in the throat.

"A-ah!" Tweek's eyes widened as he pulled back, he clutched his throat, trying to stop the bleeding, but so much blood was coming out, even getting on my face as I stared at him blankly. "Y-you...you..." Tweek looked at me crazily as he tried to choke me, but he couldn't do anything as he kept bleeding, and his grip was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

I looked at him before smiling, "maybe it's the fact that I'm insane...or maybe it's because I can't let go...but just know...I still love you," I said, tears continued to fall from my eyes as I continued to smile at him.

".....Ha...." Tweek looked at me, falling to the ground, but his eyes were looking into mine, "I guess..there was a reason why....I liked you the most....ha ha..." Tweek rested his head on my leg, staring up at me. "You think...we would have been together in another life?" Tweek asked.

"...Maybe. Living happily in a less fucked up world, possibly," I said as I placed my hand on his head, petting him.

"....A-ah....sounds...nice...actually...." Tweek began closing his eyes. "Will...will we...ever get to live a nice life? After this?" Tweek gasped, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

"....Maybe...just maybe..." I said as I began closing my eyes, feeling Tweek going limp and heavy on my lap. "....See you soon...Tweek..." letting out my final breath...everything went dark.

I'll admit...I wish things didn't end like this. Getting back stabbed by the only person I thought I could actually feel happy with, while sitting next to two rotting corpses, but hey....at least I can say that it wasn't boring, but who knows...maybe the next life will be better, and a lot more exciting, maybe Tweek and I will see each other again and start all over, maybe I'll see everyone again, less crazy and shit, but who knows...who knows....

_**The End.** _


End file.
